


Госпожа

by WTF_Winter_19



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Humor, Parody, Russian Fairytales, Winter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_19/pseuds/WTF_Winter_19
Summary: Чтоб зимою снег ложился на поля, надо взбить перину Матушки Метелицы.





	Госпожа

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними, кроме Февраля, но с ним вроде обошлось… Атмосферная аномалия действительно имела место в указанную дату.
> 
> ...сказка, юмор, пародия, местами слегка стеб.
> 
> Автор: Joox

— Каким ветром?

За дверью было тихо и страшно. В небольшой темной комнате стояли трое — «ряженые», как окрестил их старший, «напомаженные», по словам среднего по возрасту. Младший своего мнения не сложил — был занят удержанием равновесия и сознания, все время пытавшихся куда-то отъехать. И было от чего.

На стенах комнаты живописно расположились в самых неожиданных сочетаниях плети, деревянные шлепалки, кляпы, страпоны, резиновые зины, заботливо скатанные в тугие рулончики, как носочки, с заправленными в удивленно раскрытые рты выступающими частями. На стеллажах стояли батареи флаконов, тюбиков и баллонов со всяческими наполнителями, идентифицировать которые никому из ожидающих откровенно не хотелось.

За дверью скрипнуло.

Старший быстро перекрестил прянувших к нему братьев.

— Ну, будет вам. Все уж решено, судьбина наша такая, горемычные.

— Ну почему ты? Я же короткую соломинку достал, — всхлипнул младший.

— Потому, что незачем было глупостями заниматься. Я свое отжил, отгулял, эх, заметай, пурга, деревню до последнего двора!.. А тебе, младшому, еще жить, сил набираться. Так что играй, голуба, да не заигрывайся! — Все невольно покосились на настенный арсенал и обнялись. — А паче всего держись подале от...

Дверь дрогнула.

— Ну, оправьтесь, пора.

Младший поднял заплаканные глаза и прошептал:

— Страшно...

— Не боись, страшно было б, кабы один оставался. А вас двое, держаться друг друга надобно.

Средний притянул к себе младшего.

— Оу, вы уже начали, мальчики? Без меня?

Небольшого роста женщина в латексе, туго обхватывающем довольно солидные выпуклости сдобного тела, громко стуча каблуками сапог-ботфорт, покачивая бедрами шла к замершим посередине комнаты.

— Так, кто у нас в меню? Ламберсексуал, — стек жестко впечатался в голую грудь под аккуратно стриженной бородой, оставляя видимый след. — Ковбой... — пойманный в жесткий захват в месте соединения кожаных штанин скривился, кожа неприятно скрипнула. Заваливающегося вбок полуобморочного морячка латексная женщина ухватила за воротник и резко вздернула на ноги, плотоядно облизнув ярко-красные губы.

— Ну что ж, — резюмировала она. — Выбор невелик, брать надо всех.

— Матушка, — бухнулся на колени «ламберсексуал», — пожалей мальца, он еще ж и в возраст не взошел...

— Матушка?! — взвизгнул стек. — Какая я тебе матушка?!

— Госпожа! Госпожа! — посыпались на пол страдальцы.

— То-то же, — прошлась вдоль уткнувшихся в пол голов госпожа.

— Начнем, пожалуй, с... хм...

Глянув из-под шляпы на обмякшего морячка, ковбой дернулся было, но широкая ладонь старшего жестко ткнула его в затылок.

— Позволь, госпожа, первым тебе послужить, душеньку твою потешить, тело белое понежить, перинку твою мягкую взбить, — загудел ламберсексуал, подползая ближе к лаковым ботфортам. — Готов я постра... постараться поперед братьев.

Госпожа сгребла его бороду в горсть и с удовольствием рванула вверх.

— Да уж постараешься! А потом, по накатанной, и этих пустим — с ветерком. Только очень уж они неэнергичные какие-то. — И госпожа потыкала стеком в отстегивающийся «карман» пониже спины младшего, поддела носком ботфорта поля ковбойской шляпы и хищно оскалилась.

— У тебя три минуты на инструктаж, пять секунд на презерватив, и чтоб был готов к подвигам, здоровяк. А если мне не понравится... Если ни перышка из перины не вылетит... сами знаете, что вам грозит.

— В Сибирь? — с надеждой вякнул ковбой.

— Менаж-а-кватр. Все пахать будете, одновременно, — отрезала госпожа, задорно тряхнула обтянутой латексом необъятностью и предвкушающее провела руками по животу и бедрам. Латекс скрипнул, на полу сдавленно застонали. Хлопнула дверь.

— Ну, братушки, вот вам деньги, билеты и валите с посвистом аж на тот край земли, чтоб... Чтоб!

Старший обнял и облобызал каждого, толкнул их в сторону и рванул дверь.

Ковбой, пригнув морячка за шею, короткими перебежками потащил его вдоль стены прочь.

 

8 января 2018 года в пустыне Сахара выпал снег.

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. WTF Winter 2019 - "Госпожа"


End file.
